Martin Dunphy
Martin Dunphy is a main character on Glee: A New Touch. He is a member of New Directions and a nerd. He debuts in New Geeks. Martin is a nerd, and is involved on a love triangle between Eva Simmons and Tracy Edwins, and has feelings for both of them. Season one New Geeks Martin first appears enjoying Rachel´s, Blaine´s and Kurt´s performance of Call Me Maybe. He is then seen walking on the hallway, and trues to talk with Jill Edwards. Frank comes towards him and throws him to the locker and Jill laughs at him. He then auditioned for New Directions with the song Fix You by Coldplay. Will, Rachel and Kurt loved the performance. New Directions Martin is happy to see his name on the callback list for New Directions. He is then introduced to the new directions by Will and is received happily along the rest. They all sing Don´t Stop Beilivin´. Come On Martin is in the choir room when Brandon, Brittany, Marley and Millie fight for the lead in Some Nights. When Millie performs Price Tag, Eva tells him she is sourronded by eyeflowers which are good, and he nods. Some Nights was a disaster as Brittany and Brandon ended up on the floor. They reconcile and sing My Love is Your Love and they all share a big group hug. I Love You Baby Martin is walking down the hallway, and can´t get an eye out on Eva. Tracy is having a voiveover in which she says she has a crush on him, but he only likes Eva. She then performs Nowadays to show him she can be sexy. Martin then joins Artie´s presidential campaign. During Artie´s presidential party, he takes Tracy out to dance. Shinning Star Will asks the glee kids which is their favourite musical, and he agrees with Millie that he´s not so fond of musicals. Tracy then performs Six Block Tango, and he wishes her luck. He whistles at her at the end of her performance, and does the same to Eva. Jake then gets mad because he expected a good review from Mr. Schue, and he tries to calm him down, to what he replies asking him who he was to talk to him like that, and that he was a stupid geek. Jake gets mad again when Will didn´t choose The Phantom Of The Opera as the musical, and again, Martin tried to calm him down. Jake told him to shut up, and said he knew he had a crush on Eva, and he admits he has a crush on her too. Eva doesn´t notice all this, and Jake quits the Glee Club. Glee vita Martin says he wont participate on the schools production of Evita, as he isnt fond of musicals. He is then seen talking happily with Eva, with Tracy observing them. He is then on Evita s after party at Breadstix, laughing with Eva. They are apporached by Tracy that tells Martin he has to tell them whos the one he loves, she or Eva. Hold On Tracy pressures Martin for an answer about who is the one he truly loves, he observes Eva, at the distance, and answers he has to still think about it. He then sings a solo of Beauty School Dropout, as he contemplates his relationships with both Eva and Tracy. Martin is then sitting on class, and is again approached by Tracy, that tells him its time he decides. Martin says he did, he cant choose between them, so he wont decide anything, and wait until things come naturally. Martin then welcomes Jake back to glee club, and is ready to perform at sectionals. Showdown Martin is seen walking down the hallway, and is spotted by Eva. Eva smiles at him, and he just nods and walks away. Martin and the rest of New Directions travel to Phantom High School, for sectionals. He helds Tracy´s hand right before they step out on stage. After Marley´s solo, Rodrigo, Eva, Millie and him perform Locked Out of Heaven with the rest of New Directions. Solos Solos Season one -Fix You- New Geek Beauty School Dropout/ Hold On